<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mots et maux dans ces pétales by Sawcha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861225">Mots et maux dans ces pétales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha'>Sawcha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, Death Threats, Flower Language, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tragedy of Duscur (Fire Emblem), m/m relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawcha/pseuds/Sawcha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jardiniers des Lions de Saphir, Ashe et Dedue ont tous les deux pris l'habitude de s'envoyer des fleurs pour les étudier. Mais que se passera-t-il lorsque l'un va recevoir un étrange bouquet d'un destinataire inconnu ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mots et maux dans ces pétales</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dedue avait fini par le savoir, voire à s'y habituer. Venir de Duscur ne lui attirait pas de bonnes choses. Certes, il n'avait pas regretté d'être venu à l'académie des officiers. C'était son devoir, après tout. Mais même ici, les choses n'étaient pas mieux qu'au royaume. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de ce peuple régicide. Combien de fois avait-il entendu les murmures d'élèves lorsqu'il passait à côté d'eux ? Combien de fois avait-il essuyé le refus des moines lorsqu'il proposait son aide ? Combien de fois la gérante de la serre l'avait regardé d'un mauvais œil quand il s'occupait des plantes ? Combien de fois les cuisiniers craignaient-ils qu'il empoisonne les plats quand c'était à son tour de préparer le repas ? Combien de fois les marchands avaient augmenté le prix de leurs produits exprès quand c'était lui qui faisait les courses ? Combien de fois le responsable de l'étang lui avait donné de mauvais appâts pour qu'il fasse de moins bonnes prises que ses camarades de Fodlan ? Combien de fois était-il rentré dans sa chambre pour la voir sens dessus dessous, passant des heures à la ranger et à nettoyer les insultes peintes sur les murs de celles-ci ? C'était honteux, mais Dedue avait fini par avoir l'habitude. <br/>	Quatre ans que ça durait. Ça n'allait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Et pourtant... Il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas encore fait. C'était l'immense gentillesse de ses camarades de classe.<br/>	Les lions de saphir étaient étonnament les personnes les plus respectueuses qu'il avait pu rencontrer au cours de cette tumultueuse scolarité. Son Altesse Dimitri le voyait comme un égal, voire un frère alors qu'il était son vassal. Mercedes et lui échangeaient leurs connaissances sur les dieux fodliens et les dieux duscuriens, sans que l'un n'émette le moindre jugement sur les croyances de l'autre, et la jeune femme lui faisait comprendre que sa culture qu'il pensait morte vivait encore en lui. Annette lui demandait volontiers des cours de cuisine et ils étaient bien heureux d'éviter des incendies. Sylvain l'invitait souvent à se balader en ville avec lui et même si Dedue ne cherchait pas autant à draguer des filles que lui, il devait reconnaître que ces promenades étaient appréciables. Felix... Bon c'était Felix hein. Mais aussi hargneux soit-il, il était un bon compagnon d'entraînement et ne refusait jamais une session avec son camarade. Même Ingrid, qui avait de nombreuses raisons de détester Duscur et ses hommes, faisait une exception avec lui. Il y avait aussi leur professeure Byleth, qui avait grandi loin des nombreux conflits secouant Fodlan, et ne se laissait pas dicter par ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Peu lui importait si sa réputation en prenait un coup en fréquentant Dedue : dans tous les cas elle devait bien passer du temps avec lui en tant qu'enseignante non ? 	<br/>       Mais aucun n'égalait le meilleur d'entre eux. Ashe.<br/>	Oh, Ashe. Avec lui il se sentait humain. Il avait toujours hâte de s'entraîner en sa compagnie, de lui faire découvrir la cuisine de son peuple, de simplement parler à ce charmant garçon aux tâches de rousseurs. Combien d'heures avaient-ils passées à la serre tous les deux, juste à parler encore et encore de plantes qui les fascinait ? Si Ashe était à ses côtés alors les choses valaient la peine d'être vécues. Si Ashe lui faisait un simple sourire alors il pouvait surmonter le reste. Avec lui il se sentait comme ce genre de jeunes héros dans les contes préférés de son ami : prêt à tout pour la personne dont il était amoureux. Parce qu'il avait compris cet étrange sentiment qui s'emparait de lui quand Ashe était dans son champ de vision. Il était amoureux.<br/>	Il l'avait bien nié, au début. Tout comme au début il avait été méfiant quand Ashe lui avait proposé son amitié. Mais plus il entendait Sylvain lui parler encore et encore de ses relations amoureuses, plus il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur cette sensation étrange dans sa poitrine. Un jour il avait demandé à son ami ce que c'était, l'amour. La réponse ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé.</p><p>« L'amour c'est... Attends t'es amoureux d'une fille ? Petit chanceux ! Elle t'aime en retour au moins ? Je la connais ? Elle a une amie à me présenter ? On pourrait faire des rendez-vous à quatre. » </p><p>	Dedue avait à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Sylvain lui donnait déjà des conseils sur les relations amoureuses. Conseils que le duscurien n'était pas sûr de vraiment pouvoir appliquer. Ashe était différent de toutes ces filles avec lesquelles le roux sortait. Ses conseils ne risquaient pas de s'appliquer à sa situation... Sauf un.</p><p>« Il faut que tu saches quelle fleur elle aime. Les filles elles adorent les fleurs. Mais si tu lui donnes sa fleur préférée alors tu tapes dans le mille ! »</p><p>	Ashe aimait les fleurs. Il les adorait même, au point que le duo avait instauré un petit jeu ensemble à ce propos. L'un déposait un bouquet de fleurs à la porte de l'autre. Ce dernier devait étudier les fleurs en question et rechercher les diverses symboliques qu'elles pouvaient avoir. Quelques semaines plus tard le duo se réunissait pour faire le bilan de leur apprentissage. Peut-être que Dedue pouvait trouver ses fleurs préférées. Ou tout simplement lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur en lui offrant un bouquet plein de passion. <br/>	Il réfléchissait à tout ça, dans sa chambre. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Dedue commençait tout juste à étudier les fleurs fodliennes et il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de tout apprendre à leur sujet. Quant aux fleurs duscuriennes elles étaient soumises à un climat trop spécifique pour grandir dans une serre comme celle de l'académie. Est-ce qu'il aurait le temps de connaître par cœur les propriétés de telle herbe sans que sa période de floraison n'arrive à terme ? Est-ce que la gérante de la serre lui permettrait d'avoir sa propre plantation, même ? Acheter un bouquet pré-fabriqué lui paraissait moins authentique pour avouer une chose pareille. Il pouvait peut-être demander conseil, mais à qui ? <br/>	Connaissant Dimitri et Sylvain, ils poseront des questions indiscrètes sur cet étranger qui faisait battre le cœur du jeune homme. Mercedes et Annette feraient sûrement de même. Ingrid et Felix il ne fallait même pas y penser tant leurs rapports étaient complexes. Peut-être pouvait-il s'adresser à leur professeure, qui était tellement impassible qu'on pouvait être sûr qu'elle n'irait rien répéter. Mais un être aussi stoïque qu'elle savait-il ce qu'était l'amour ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ?<br/>	Plongé en pleine réflexion, il fut surpris d'entendre frapper à sa porte. Son Altesse avait sûrement besoin de lui alors il partit répondre sans se poser de question. Personne. Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir qui aurait pu lui faire une mauvaise blague. Son regard fut attiré par un bouquet par terre, qu'il ramassa, intrigué. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus fut une petite carte sur le bouquet. Aucun moyen de deviner le destinataire, à part un baiser au rouge à lèvres dessus. </p><p>« Ashe ? » </p><p>	Appela-t-il. Qui d'autre aurait posé un bouquet à sa porte, après tout ? Il rentra dans la chambre, prêt à étudier son nouveau sujet. </p><p>                                                                    ***</p><p>« Allez Ashe. Tu peux le faire. »</p><p>	Déclara le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur, devant la porte de son camarade de classe, un bouquet de roses dans les mains. Il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir pu les faire pousser lui-même. Il avait juste à faire ce qu'il faisait habituellement non ? Juste poser le bouquet devant la porte. Juste frapper. Juste attendre le résultat de l'étude de Dedue. Et juste espérer qu'il comprenne. Mais cette fois ça voulait dire autre chose. Ça voulait dire avouer son amour à quelqu'un. Ça voulait dire exprimer sa reconnaissance absolue pour cet homme qui avait été à ses côtés quand Ashe avait perdu son père adoptif, plongé dans une douleur horrible que celle du deuil. Ça voulait dire prendre un risque énorme et peut-être essuyer un refus qui affecterait leur amitié et leur moral sur le champ de bataille. Ça voulait dire sortir tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur pour le lui offrir. <br/>	Il prit une longue inspiration. Qu'est-ce qu'aurait fait ses héros préférés à sa place ? Loog le Lion était un chevalier valeureux qui n'aurait pas peur d'avouer ses sentiments à la princesse qui faisait battre son cœur. Et Ashe voulait devenir un chevalier valeureux à l'image de ses héros. Il regarda le bouquet. Est-ce qu'il était assez beau au moins ? Certains pétales commençaient déjà à tomber. S'il attendait plus longtemps il n'aurait plus que des tiges à offrir ! Il décida de frapper à la porte. Mais à peine avait-il entamé le geste de poser le bouquet que la porte s'ouvrit aussitôt.</p><p>« Ashe.<br/>- D-D-Dedue ! »</p><p>	Il ramassa le bouquet et le lui tendit, cachant presque son visage rougi derrière. C'était pas prévu ça...</p><p>« P-Pour toi.<br/>- Merci. Tu me gâtes aujourd'hui. » </p><p>	Le sourire de Dedue était si chaleureux que le visage d'Ashe s'empourprait.</p><p>« Je m'en occuperai après ton autre bouquet, si tu veux bien.<br/>- Mon autre bouquet ? <br/>- Il ne vient pas de toi ? » </p><p>	Le plus âgé revint avec le premier bouquet qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui. Les fleurs étaient jaunes-orangées, reposant dans un vase. Ashe n'avait clairement pas prévu ça...</p><p>« Tu as vu ça Dedue ? Tu as une admiratrice ! Déclara-t-il, faisant semblant d'être heureux pour son ami.<br/>- J'étais en train de les étudier avant ton arrivée. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé à leur sujet.<br/>- C'est la première fois que je les vois, moi aussi... Elles ne viennent peut-être pas de Fodlan ! » </p><p>	Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre, regardant avec précision la plante. Elle leur était vraiment étrangère et pourtant ils étaient des spécialistes en botanique... Peut-être venait-elle d'Almyra ou de Brigid, voire de contrées encore plus reculées qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait ? Pourtant rares étaient les étrangers venus d'hors de Fodlan ici. En tous cas les fleurs étaient bien jolies. Ashe avait l'impression de faire pâle figure avec son simple bouquet de roses. Le bouquet rival était éclatant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir quelque chose d'encore plus joli juste en le regardant. Ces fleurs jaunes, qui devenaient violettes, c'était fascinant.<br/>	Une seconde. Quand est-ce qu'elles étaient devenues violettes exactement ? Et pourquoi ce violet ressemblait à la couleur de poisons qu'il avait pu voir ? Ashe avait un mauvais pressentiment. Très mauvais. </p><p>« Dedue... Tu as touché ces fleurs pour les mettre dans le vase ?<br/>- Juste les tiges. »</p><p>	Les tiges avaient une couleur plus naturelle. Le plus jeune était déjà un peu plus rassuré. Jusqu'au moment où les fleurs se détachèrent d'un coup de la tige. Elles semblaient animées et bouger d'une manière surprenante. Étranges créatures qu'étaient ses fleurs... Ces fleurs qui se jetèrent sur le plus âgé.</p><p>« Attention ! » </p><p>	Hurla Ashe en lançant un sort de feu, neutralisant une bonne partie des plantes. Ne se laissant pas le temps d'être plus impressionné, Dedue chercha dans ses quartiers une petite dague, avec laquelle il neutralisa les fleurs restantes. Il fallait se débarrasser de cette plante au plus vite. Ainsi le jeune homme utilisa un second sort de feu, brûlant le bouquet de la tige jusqu'au bourgeons. Le feu n'était pas assez puissant pour être dangereux pour la chambre, mais assez pour mettre une plante aussi démoniaque hors d'état de nuire, ne laissant que des cendres. </p><p>« Merci, déclara simplement Dedue pendant qu'il nettoyait la poussière qui commençait à s'accumuler.<br/>- Tu vas bien ? Je ne savais pas que tu savais utiliser des couteaux en tant qu'arme. <br/>- Cuisiner aide beaucoup. Et je me dois de garder une arme sur moi pour protéger Son Altesse mais je ne pense pas pouvoir prendre de haches dans ma chambre. Au passage, je ne savais pas que tu maîtrisais la magie.<br/>- J'ai commencé mon apprentissage récemment, au cas où mon arc devenait inutilisable en plein combat... Dedue je me répète mais... Tu n'as vraiment pas touché les pétales, n'est-ce pas ? <br/>- Non. Juste les tiges.<br/>- Déesse soit louée... Je commence à apprendre la magie du coup j'arrive à en reconnaître ses formes et j'ai remarqué que ces fleurs étaient imprégnées de magie noire. C'est pour ça qu'on avait l'impression de ne les avoir jamais vues, qu'elles ont changé de couleur et ont commencé à attaquer.<br/>- Oh. » </p><p>	Dedue affichait une mine un peu triste. Mais au moins il était heureux que ces fleurs-là ne viennent pas d'Ashe. </p><p>« Je devrais passer à l'infirmerie, juste au cas où.<br/>- C-C'est tout ? <br/>- Comment ça ? <br/>- D-Dedue, quelqu'un a tenté de t'assassiner ! <br/>- J'ai l'habitude.<br/>- M-Mais c'est pas normal ! Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi impassible ? <br/>- Ashe. Je viens de Duscur. Ça fait 4 ans qu'on tente de m'assassiner. Ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera sans doute pas la dernière.<br/>- Je... Je ne comprends pas...<br/>- Je suis juste heureux que tu n'aies pas été blessé.<br/>- I-Il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un ! Son Altesse est au courant ? Les professeurs doivent savoir !L'archevêque aussi ! Ce n'est pas normal que des gens se soient infiltrés ici pour essayer de te tuer ! Il devrait y avoir une enquête ! Un contrôle sur les dernières graines cultivées avec de la magie ! Un interrogatoire auprès des utilisateurs de magie noire ! N'importe quoi !<br/>- Ashe, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mobiliser tous les chevaliers de Seiros pour moi.<br/>- Bien sûr que si ! Comment est-ce que je peux laisser quelqu'un dont je suis amoureux se... » </p><p>	Il s'arrêta d'un coup de parler. Par la Déesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était resté inaperçu : à l'expression surprise de Dedue, lui qui était habituellement assez neutre, on comprenait qu'il avait entendu.</p><p>« Tu es amoureux de moi ? Demanda-t-il malgré tout.<br/>- J-Je... Je... »</p><p>	Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.</p><p>« O-Oui, je... Je suis amoureux de toi Dedue... Je voulais te le dire avec le bouquet mais... Disons qu'il y a eu quelques imprévus... »</p><p>	Il lui tendit le bouquet de roses bien abîmées, cachant son visage bien rougi derrière. Les pétales continuaient à tomber et certaines fleurs avaient reçu des étincelles.</p><p>« Il n'est pas aussi joli que d'habitude mais...<br/>- Il est très beau. » </p><p>	Il posa sa main sur celle d'Ashe qui tenait le bouquet, pour le baisser et relever le visage du jeune homme.</p><p>« Je t'aime aussi Ashe. »</p><p>	Le concerné était le plus heureux du monde en entendant ces mots. Lentement il s'approcha de Dedue, prêt à doucement l'embrasser. Il s'approchait, petit à petit... Puis il se souvint que du haut de son mètre soixante quatre il était beaucoup plus petit que lui qui faisait deux mètres, même sur la pointe des pieds. Ashe avait beaucoup de mal à l'atteindre, ce qui amusa le plus grand.</p><p>« Est-ce que tu peux te baisser ? <br/>- Je peux. » </p><p>	Se penchant, Dedue embrassa légèrement les lèvres de son désormais petit-ami. Baiser suivi d'une accolade douce entre les deux garçons, Ashe collant sa tête contre son torse.</p><p>« Dedue... S'il te plait, sois prudent...<br/>- Promis. »</p><p>                                                                        ***</p><p>	Viser avec précision. Se concentrer. Bander la corde. Tirer. La flèche était arrivée en plein milieu de la cible ! Ashe pouvait s'en réjouir mais il avait encore de quoi s'améliorer. Il recula de quelques pas et tira à nouveau. Il y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Il tira à nouveau. Il pouvait se permettre d'aller plus loin. Peut-être que non au final puisque cette fois-ci la flèche se planta dans le sol. Il ramassa ses flèches et alla les poser avec le reste des armes d'entraînement. Il fallait qu'il s'entraine un peu plus en magie maintenant. Le terrain des mages était beaucoup plus peuplé que celui des archers. Des experts et expertes s'entraînaient et étaient vraiment doués : lui qui commençait à peine à bien se servir de son sort de feu faisait pâle figure à côté. Il les regarda un instant, attendant qu'une cible ne se libère pour qu'il puisse commencer l'exercice. Sorts de feu, de vent, de foudre et de grêle se mêlaient dans la cour. Et d'autres sorts, aussi. Des sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien, de magie noire. Il regarda un instant les sorciers. Peut-être que l'un d'entre eux était... Non, il préféra ne pas y penser. <br/>	Il alla prendre place face à une des cibles. Viser avec précision. Se concentrer. Imaginer la flamme se former dans sa paume. La lancer. Il n'était clairement pas aussi doué qu'à l'arc, mais à la petite trace noire sur la cible il comprit qu'il avait réussi à la toucher.</p><p>« Tu te débrouilles bien. » </p><p>	Cette voix. C'était celle de Dedue qui le complimentait.</p><p>« Merci... Tu es venu t'entraîner toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il en voyant la petite hache en bois dans sa main.<br/>- Je dois rattraper le temps perdu. <br/>- Le temps perdu ? Dedue, tu étais à l'infirmerie ! En parlant de ça, la professeure Manuela t'a déjà laissé reprendre l'entraînement ?<br/>- Ce n'était pas bien grave. Je résiste mal à la magie alors il a fallu un suivi mais je n'ai rien reçu de dangereux. <br/>- Ne te surmène pas trop quand même... Tu reprends déjà alors que tu devrais te reposer... » </p><p>	Oh, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte de suite mais des élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les fixer. Le terrain d'entraînement en devenait bien silencieux là où quelques minutes plus tôt les bruits des armes s'entrechoquant dominaient le fond sonore. Le peu d'haches et épées encore utilisées ne devenaient qu'un bruit de fond. Ashe soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois et c'était frustrant. Un groupe de trois étudiantes s'approcha d'eux. </p><p>« Je rêve, le pouilleux apprend la magie maintenant ? <br/>- Hé toi, la magie c'est pas pour des roturiers de bas étage !<br/>- Ouais, c'est pour des gens distingués et nobles. » </p><p>	Ashe soupira à nouveau. Il en avait entendu beaucoup des phrases comme ça. Il n'était noble que par son adoption et lorsque le seigneur Lonato, son père adoptif, décéda au cours d'une rébellion, la haine pour cet homme était retombée sur son fils. Mais il fallait croire que ces filles ne comptaient pas en rester là. </p><p>« Mais c'est le mec de Duscur !<br/>- Ah ouais il fait vraiment peur... » </p><p>	Et c'était reparti, pensa le plus jeune du couple. </p><p>« Ne vous en faites pas les filles... Dedue est très gentil. » </p><p>	Le duo fut légèrement surpris d'entendre ce compliment de la part d'une inconnue. Une inconnue aux cheveux pourprés qui pourtant avait insulté Ashe quelques minutes plus tôt.</p><p>« Après tout il a été assez gentil pour accepter mes fleurs, n'est-ce pas ? »</p><p>	Ashe sentait qu'il allait exploser. S'il maîtriser un peu mieux la magie il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à envoyer une boule de feu au beau milieu de son visage en guise de vengeance. Quant à Dedue, il semblait aborder une expression neutre mais ne savait comment répondre. Il faut croire que la réaction qu'ils eurent fut donnée par deux de leurs camarades de classe. </p><p>« Dedue. Bats-toi contre moi. <br/>- Hé, il sort à peine de l'infirmerie ! »</p><p>	Felix et Sylvain. La fille aux cheveux pourpres sembla perturbée par la présence du rouquin.</p><p>« Mais c'est Juliet ! Comment ça va ma belle ? Demanda le rouquin en question avant de se tourner vers ses camarades. Vous étiez en train de draguer les filles tous les deux ? Faites gaffe, Juliet c'est ma copine ! <br/>- S-Salut Sylvain...<br/>- Vous vous connaissez ? Demanda Sylvain. <br/>- Nous nous sommes déjà croisés, répondit simplement Dedue. Elle m'a offert des fleurs.<br/>- Q-Quoi ?! C'est faux ! Répliqua une Juliet indignée. <br/>- Sérieux ? C'est pas cool Juliet, c'est à moi que tu devrais faire des cadeaux...<br/>- Sylvain, tu ne fais quand même pas confiance à ce chien de Duscur ?!<br/>- Il m'a déjà sauvé la vie plein de fois, bien sûr que je lui fais confiance ! »</p><p>	Autant dire que Dedue était ravi d'entendre cela et son visage, habituellement neutre, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une expression agréablement surprise. </p><p>« Ça ne se passera pas comme ça !! Sylvain, on en reparlera ! »</p><p>	Et, suivie de ses deux amies, Juliet partit du terrain d'entraînement.</p><p>« Je crois qu'elle ne voudra plus de moi, déclara Sylvain d'un air déçu.<br/>- Désolé, lui répondit simplement Dedue.<br/>- Bah tu sais, une de perdue dix de retrouvées ! <br/>- Tu me dégoûtes, lui dit sèchement Felix.<br/>- Un vrai goujat, ajouta Ingrid qui vint se joindre à la conversation.<br/>- Les gars, vous êtes pas cool ! <br/>- Je reconnais que tu dois retenir un peu tes ardeurs. » </p><p>	Ce fut Dimitri qui prononça ces mots, entrant sur le terrain suivi de Mercedes et Annette. L'entrainement avait repris pour tout le monde et la présence d'un duscurien n'occupait plus les étudiants.  </p><p>« Votre Altesse, le salua humblement Dedue avec une révérence.<br/>- Comment tu te sens Dedue ? Je ne pensais pas te voir ici aussi tôt.<br/>- Je vais mieux. Merci de vous en inquiéter.<br/>- Il va assez bien pour se battre contre moi, intervint Félix. <br/>- Vous ne pensez pas que c'est un peu trop tôt ? Demanda Mercedes d'une voix doucement inquiète.<br/>- Laisse tomber Mercedes, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Soupira Ingrid.<br/>- Hé mais... Attendez ! Dedue, est-ce que tu es en train de pleurer ? » </p><p>	La remarque d'Annette interpella tout le groupe. Effectivement le plus grand de la classe semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Inquiet Ashe s'approcha de lui. </p><p>« Ça va ? <br/>- Excusez-moi, tout va bien, répondit-il en essuyant ses yeux. <br/>- Est-ce que cette fille t'a dit quelque chose ? Demanda Dimitri.<br/>- Je savais que j'aurais dû la jeter...<br/>- Sylvain, aussi ingrate soit-elle c'est un être humain, le réprimanda Ingrid.<br/>- Un être humain que j'aurais bien aimé affronter... Elle est une puissante mage de ce qu'on m'a dit.<br/>- Si je t'affronte aujourd'hui tu nous promets de te taire avec tes potentiels adversaires ? » </p><p>	Ce fut suite à l'insistance de Felix que lui et Ingrid repartirent vers le stock d'armes en bois. Mercedes les suivit, prête à les soigner si l'un des deux décidait d'y aller trop fort. Annette fut à sa suite, voulant les encourager et aussi rester avec sa meilleure amie. Elle adressa malgré tout une dernière parole à Dedue, lui conseillant de parler si jamais ça n'allait pas. Sylvain sortit du terrain, déclarant qu'il avait à faire avec Juliet. Dimitri, refusant qu'il néglige l'entrainement, le suivit pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Seul le jeune couple resta ensemble.</p><p>« Tu es sûr que ça va ? On aurait dû leur dire que les fleurs étaient empoisonnées, lui demanda Ashe.<br/>- Tout va bien. Elle a eu ce qu'elle méritait. Et puis c'était juste quelques larmes de joie.<br/>- Des larmes de joie ? <br/>- Je suis heureux de vous avoir à mes côtés. »</p><p>	Il n'ajouta rien de plus mais quand il prit la main d'Ashe dans la sienne, le jeune homme aux tâches de rousseur comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>